


Wing To The Face

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Eight Year was not what Harry had expected but he was definitely not going to complain about it!





	Wing To The Face

**Author's Note:**

> I was really craving Veela!Draco and I couldn't sleep so this happened...

The Eight Year was different, that was for sure. All returning students who were supposed to graduate the previous year had been separated from their houses. They all now shared a new Common Room. At first it had been strange, but Harry quickly found out that he liked the idea quite a lot.

So no matter how novel it had felt sharing a Common Room with students who had been in the other Houses before, it hadn’t come even close to the grand surprise of the year. And namely - Malfoy’s Veela inheritance. Apparently the Malfoys had thought that there was no chance of Draco coming into his Veela inheritance but they had been clearly very wrong.

Harry could attest to that personally. When the white Veela wings had spurred out of Malfoy’s back after days of the other boy complaining about back pain, they had smacked Harry right in his face.

Everyone had been shocked, but no one had been more so than Malfoy himself. He had stumbled to his feet, the wings throwing his balance off. He obviously hadn’t known how to control them so he had simply clutched at them, trying to hold them close to his body and failing miserably. Parkinson and Zabini had helped him out of the Common Room in the end.

Harry had taken a good look at the wings when they had first appeared. And every other time ever since. Malfoy had a poor control over them, at least around Harry. So they made an appearance quite often. Often enough so that Malfoy had spelled all of his clothes to open at the back if needed.

Harry definitely didn’t mind seeing the wings. They were breathtakingly gorgeous. Their span was easily over three meters. Three meters of white soft feathers. At least Harry thought they were soft. He wouldn’t mind getting to know for sure. He wanted to touch them so badly sometimes, to feel their soft touch against his cheek, and against his naked body…

That train of thoughts had brought up the question of whether Malfoy had allure or not. Apparently, the rest of the students were of the opinion that he didn’t. Harry wasn’t so sure. Why else would he want to press his naked body against Malfoy’s wings?

If Malfoy didn’t have the allure, there was only one other explanation for Harry’s desires. He simply had a weird wing kink. Yes, that’s what he kept telling himself until he realized that his eyes kept searching for Malfoy, no matter whether the other boy had his wings out or not. He wanted Malfoy’s attention. He wanted Malfoy to press his lips to his and shove his tongue down Harry’s throat. He wanted Malfoy’s hand down his pants. He wanted to wrap his arms around Malfoy and fall asleep with him. He wanted to make Malfoy happy, to see him smile at him.

Harry still thought the wings were hot, but he was forced to admit that his attraction to Draco run a little deeper than a wing kink. And now that he knew that, it wasn’t that hard to see some of the signs from even before Draco came into his Veela inheritance. But the sad truth remained - Draco had a mate out there and there was simply no way that that mate was Harry.

At least that’s what he thought until one Monday evening Draco slammed a heavy old book titled “How To Woo Your Veela - The Best Self-help Of The Veela Mate” on Harry’s desk.


End file.
